


The Queen

by WhiteLittleDevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLittleDevil/pseuds/WhiteLittleDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. She knew that Queen Eva was beloved by her people and that she will never replace her. But she had no choice and had to take her place as the Queen. She had to protect her loved ones from her mother. But is there anyone to protect her, especially now that her husband, her dear Daniel is dead? Snow Queen mother-daughter relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hope that you will have a good time here," a hoarse voice reverberated around like an echo, when the small boat reached its destiny. "Because from now on this place will be your home and you will never leave it again."

The young brown-haired man said nothing, because he had no idea what he should say, so he just slightly nodded his head and carefully left the boat as he preferred not to end up into this mysterious and dangerous river. Only the devil knows how many people have drowned here before and he really did not want to become one of them.

When he finally found himself on the shore, the ferryman handed him the torch and before he could do anything, the hooded figure sailed away, leaving him there on his own.

"Great... just great," the man muttered as he looked around. He stood in the middle of... something, that was for sure, but he was not sure where this „something” was. He had never been in such a place before and actually, he did not want to be there any longer. "You could give me some information, you know? Or at least the map, because I have no idea where I am!"

"Fresh meat!" Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, so he turned as soon as possible, keeping his torch as if it was his sword or a wand, but no one was there. A moment later he heard the echo of a loud laughter. "Uuu, I like this one! May I keep him? Please, can I have him?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that human souls are _not_ toys?" A woman's voice said with exasperation. "He must stand before the judges. They will decide what to do with him."

"I'm sorry, but..." he started, but before he had a chance to finish his sentence, another voice joined the conversation.

"You will not judge him." If it was not for the fact that he is already dead, he would have probably died a second time when he heard that cold voice. "He goes with me."

"But I wa..."

"Did you not hear what I said?" The young man could not really see anything, but he could tell that this... something, what wanted to keep him as its toy, was scared. "He goes with me whether you like it or not."

"O-of course. I said nothing. Did I say something?..."

"Shut up, and get out of my sight, all of you, because my patience may end – soon ."

He could not help but raise his lips in a small smile when he heard the first voice squealing andrunning away – he did not see it, of course, but he heard it breaking something.

"Now, since we are left alone, I suggest going somewhere... more pleasant," said the voice and clapped three times.

The young man felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground as the world began to swirl around him. Fortunately everything stopped as soon as it had started.

"I'm gonna be sick," he muttered putting his free hand on his mouth. He could vomit in any moment.

"Believe me, you'll get used to it."

He slowly raised his head in order to look at his interlocutor, but when he saw who he was talking with, he screamed and jumped back.

A figure in long black robes stood in front of him. It was – probably – a man, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Or rather with something that once was an eyebrow, because now his face consisted only of bones.

"Ah, humans. You funny creatures," he heard as it chuckled and crossed its bony arms. "You have no idea how much fun we have here with you."

"I can only imagine," the brown-haired young man muttered to himself and looked around.

The young man tilted his head slightly, wondering what they meant and where he was, and once again looked at his interlocutor who had just polished a grey sphere. When he realized that his guest was staring at him, he just shrugged and returned to his work. He really did not like when his things were dirty – something that actually happened quite often, since that place was full of dust.

"The Dark Hall," the figure in black robes finally said, not stopping its work. "The most restricted part of the Underworld, mostly because there is a lot of easily breakable things and I don't like when someone is touching my possessions."

The young man said nothing, just frowned. If it was the most restricted part of the Underworld – he still could not believe that he was dead. He was alive... like an hour ago. That creepy ferryman told him that as soon as he appeared in that place – why was he there? And why did that... something tell him that?

"I have my reasons to tell you this, and besides, I'm not something," he jumped when he heard the voice, because he was lost in his thoughts. "I'm Death, but you may call me Thanatos. I'm in charge of the Underworld."

"Can you?..."

"Read your mind?" his interlocutor interrupted him, smirking. "Indeed, I can. And I have to admit that your thoughts are pretty interesting, Mr Lucas."

"Wait, how do you know who..." he started, but immediately stopped. It was a very stupid question, especially sinc ~~e~~ he had just introduced himself. "Never mind."

Thanatos just laughed and then suddenly threw the orb, he was polishing just a few moments ago, in the man’s direction. He caught it in the last moment.

"Look at the sphere."

Cautiously, he did as he was told, and a moment later his eyes opened widely. He could see his name written with golden letters on the grey ball. Daniel Thomas Lucas.

"Your whole life is enclosed in this," the owner of that place said casually, as if he was talking about something normal. Well, maybe it was normal for him, but Daniel was still shocked. "Each sphere is assigned to a particular individual. When a new life is created, a new orb appears. It is always white in the beginning, as everyone is born good. However, it changes with time."

The man waved his hand and a moment later he was holding a black ball. He put it on the table, behind him. Daniel only raised his eyebrow in question, although he had a feeling that he knew why that was happening.

"You're right," Thanatos nodded shortly and looked at him. "When you're a bad person, a villain ~~,~~ as I believe people call someone who does something really bad, your orb becomes dark. When you're a good person, the ball stays white. And once you're dead, the judges will decide where to place you and your sphere will turn grey."

"Then why am I here?" he asked, clearly confused. "Before, you said, that they won't judge me. I don't understand why."

"Because you were useful, more than you think. And since I am in charge of this place and I am more powerful than they are, I can do whatever I want. And for your merit you don't deserve to be judged like other people," Thanatos waved his hand again and the ball disappeared. "Come. There is something I want to show you."

They marched down the hallway, full of colored balls that a man was touching from time to time chuckling. Some time later they stopped in front of a huge cupboard, which Daniel thought did not fit there at all, but he decided to be quiet. Death put his bony hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. Well, at least that was what he intended to do since his eyes' sockets were empty.

"Soon, you will see something wonderful. My greatest treasure," he whispeared into his ear. "Something for which I am grateful."

The man opened the locker, pulled out a ball and placed it on a nearby table. Daniel frowned, because that orb was different than the others. While the others had one color, that one was black and white.

"But I thought that it can only have one colour..." he said with a frown and looked at his interlocutor who just smirked. "Then why does this one have two?"

"Because sometimes a person is born with a pure heart. But it is the first time that the purest of them all is destined to be broken."

"The purest of them all?" The young man asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer. It would not be pleasant, that was for sure, especially since Thanatos raised his lips in a smirk.

"Just look at the name."

Daniel looked carefully at his interlocutor, and then toward the object. But when he saw the name, he held his breath. Gold letters on a sphere formed the following name: Princess Regina.

That tiny thing contained the life of his love within itself. It contained the life of his wife.

She was the purest of them all (not that he had ever doubt that). She was destined to be broken.

"No..." he muttered to himself and turned toward his companion, unaware of the tears which appeared in his eyes. "Just not Regina, please... just not her!"

But Death said nothing, just laughed, and before he was even able to blink, the man turned the ball around. A moment later they could see what was going on in the living world.

The young, eighteen-year-old black-haired girl, his beloved one, lay curled up on a big bed and cried loudly into the pillow. Daniel felth guilty when he saw it, because he was the reason why she was crying. He had promised himself that his wife would not cry because of him, but he did not keep his word. He was not able to do it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and put his hand on the ball, as if he wanted to touch her. "I'm sorry, my love, that I made you cry."

"Pathetic."

Daniel jumped when he suddenly heard the familiar voice and looked at his companion who just shrugged and pointed toward the object.

A dark-haired woman closed the door behind herself and looked toward the bed with disgust. The young man just frowned. Why did Cora behave like that? Of course his wife told him more than once that her mother was not the warmest mother, but he had never seen her treating her daughter badly.

"Just look at yourself," the woman barked, walking toward his lover and grabbing her hair. Regina only groaned as her mother pulled her off the bed and took her to a mirror. "Look how pathetic you look, all in tears. Who would even love someone like you?"

"Me. I love her!" Daniel cried and turned to his companion who watched everything with amusement. "Why is she doing this? Why is she so mean to my wife?"

"This?" Thanatos pointed at the ball and when the man nodded, he laughed. "Oh, you poor soul. This is nothing. Just wait till the real fun begins."

The brown-haired man said nothing, just looked into the orb once again, because he heard Regina saying something about him. That made Cora laugh cruelly.

"Yes, I was informed about what happened," the woman said and looked at her daughter as if she was nothing but dust. "Who would have thought that an athletic and healthy twenty-year-old boy could have a heart attack?"

"How can you be so cruel, mother?" Regina asked quietly, still crying. "Why do you not care that someone died less than two hours ago?"

"And why should I?"

"Because this is what every decent person should feel when someone is dead!" The girl whispered and it cost her much not to put her hand on her heart. "Besides, Rocinante adored him."

"Rocinante is a horse. He loves everyone who gives him food," Cora rolled her eyes and Daniel snorted. It was not the truth. Rocinante was a very proud and intelligent horse and it had taken Daniel a lot of time to gain his respect. He only loved Regina. "And I can find you another stable boy."

"But I don't want another stable boy, mother!" The young princess cried and before she could stop herself, she added. "I want my Daniel back!"

Regina's hands went to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she had just said, and she involuntarily stepped back from her mother. Cora should never know about her relationship with Daniel.

"You want your _who_ back?" The woman asked, dangerous flames appearing in her eyes, but her daughter said nothing, just swallowed quietly. The young man cried when he saw his mother-in-law grabbing his wife's hair. "I asked you a question, you stupid girl! You want your _who_ back?!"

"I want to have Daniel back," the girl whispered and tried to release herself from the woman as she strengthened her grip. "Mother, please... let me go, please, mother."

"You had an affair with a Stable Boy?"

"You have to do something!" Daniel yelled at his companion when he heard Cora's cold voice and then pointed at the orb. "You can't let her hurt my wife!"

But Thanatos just laughed once more.

"Believe me, lad, I can and I will," he waved his hand and glued Daniel’s feet to the ground. "And you will watch it with me whether you want it or not. And I assume you know... it won't be pretty. But then again, you're as guilty as she is. In the end... it takes two to tango."

The twenty-year-old opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance to do so, he heard Regina's scared voice:

"Mother, please..."

"Be quiet!" The woman barked and slapped her daughter across the face, hard. The girl did not fall to the ground only because her mother was still holding her hair. "I won't listen to your pathetic excuses, young lady!"

"Let her go!" Young Lucas yelled when he saw that. He really could not understand how a mother could treat her only child like that. It made him sick.

"Did you let him touch you?" Cora asked coldly, still holding her. "Did you not hear what I just said? Did you let him touch you, Regina?"

"Mother..."

"Don't „mother” me here, you foolish girl!" Cora put her hand on her neck and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Did you sleep with him?"

Daniel bit his fists, because the girl only looked away, and that response was sufficient for the woman.

"That's enough, you pathetic whore. Soon, I'll teach you a lesson that you will remember for a lifetime," she said and then brutally pushed her daughter to the floor. Regina groaned, as her head hit the chair which stood right behind her, and curled up into a ball. "And I promise you, it won't be pleasant for you!"

He tried to move, but he was unable to, much to the great amusement of Death. Thanatos did not know what was more interesting; watching Cora abusing her daughter or Daniel's relentless attempts of getting out of the spell.

"Stop fidgeting or you will miss all the fun," he heard a few moments later, but ignored his interlocutor. He would not stand here and watch his mother-in-law torture his wife. Over his dead body. "You're already dead, you know."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and tried to reach the ball. Maybe then he could stop it. "Shut up, you fucking psycho, I don't want to listen to you!"

But his companion said nothing, just chuckled and once again looked into the orb.

Regina lay on the floor and blood was running from her head. Cora, on the other hand, left the room. Young Lucas frowned when he saw that and with a raised eyebrow looked at Death.

"Oh, it's not the end," he said and raised his rotten lips in a nasty smile. "Your brother arrived an hour ago. And she went to find him."

"Wait, what?" His eyes opened widely in confusion. "Why did she go to find Alexander?"

Thanatos grabbed his hair and leaned toward him.

"Why, to punish her naughty daughter, of course," he whispered to his eyes. "Her slutty daughter, who dared to lose her virginity with a poor Stable Boy."

"Don't you dare call my wife a slut!"

Daniel forgot where he was or that he could not move. He used the moment that Thanatos was standing beside him, and heavily punched him in the face. A moment ~~s~~ later, a bony nose fell on the floor.

"Just say one more word about my beloved one and I will kill you, do you understand? I don't care if you're immortal or not. I will find a way if you insult my wife again!"

His interlocutor watched him carefully for a few moments, before grabbing his nose and putting it where it belonged. Then he smirked.

"I want to see you trying," he said and then pointed at the sphere. "Look, it seems that your mother-in-law and your brother just arrived."

Death was right. Cora, smirking, entered the room once again and a tall blond-haired young man, his older brother, walked right behind her. Daniel noticed that Alexander's eyes were red from crying. But who could blame him? When he arrived there with his King and the young princess, Alexander expected to see his baby brother. Instead he was informed that the younger Lucas had died less than two hours ago.

Regina slowly raised her head and shuddered when she saw whom her mother had brought. If her friend was there, it only meant one thing. Cora was not joking when she said that she would regret it. She had never dared to punish her in front of anyone. Her punishments always took place behind a closed door.

"Do you know why are you here?" The woman asked his brother who was looking at the girl sadly. When Alexander heard the question, he shook his head and turned toward his interlocutor. "You're here, because I learned that my daughter had an affair with your brother."

Alexander said nothing, just opened his mouth, as he heard this information. Daniel knew, of course, that he was not surprised they were together – in the end he was the one who gave them a secret wedding two years ago – but he did not expect that. The older Lucas knew that Regina wanted to keep that marriage a secret as long as possible, so he had no idea how Cora had found out. Especially now that his baby brother was dead.

"Your brother is lucky to be dead," Cora hissed. Her words instantly made Thanatos laugh and Daniel swore loudly at the rude act. But he could not hit him, because he stood too far. "Or else he would be deadsoon."

"Relax, boy," Death said and looked at him. "You should be grateful you had a heart attack or else who knows what she would have done to you."

"I don't care about myself!" he hissed and tried to hit him again without success. "All I care about is Regina and that I can't do anything to help her, because I'm fucking dead!"

"And that's my fault?"

"SHUT UP!"

"...Because of that, you're here to witness her punishment." When he heard that, the twenty-year-old man looked into the orb again. "And if you refuse I'll drag her to the ball room and punish this little whore in front of everyone," she added, because Alexander opened his mouth to protest.

The girl looked pleadingly at her brother-in-law and Daniel immediately knew what she meant. She wanted the man to agree, but not because other royals would see her penalty, but because Snow White, the daughter of King Leopold, would see it, too.

She had known the young princess, who was only eleven, for over eight years, and she was like a younger sister to her. A sister she always wanted to have.

When Snow was five-years-old, her mother, Queen Eva, died and she swore to take care of her even if she was only twelve then, because her father was a very busy man. So the princess either spent her free time in her manor or Regina stayed in the King's castle (sometimes they were both in Regina's grandfather's castle, but that did not happen very often) and their relationship grew stronger.

Besides, Alexander was Snow's personal guard and their niece (because she became Ruby's aunt once she married Daniel even though the child had no idea about it) was the best friend of the younger princess.

"Just as I thought," said Cora and turned to her daughter, who was still on the floor. "Take off your clothes, you stupid girl."

Both Lucas brothers opened their mouths to express their opposition and were silenced at the same time. Thanatos chuckled when the woman glued the blond-haired man to the floor just as he glued Daniel not so long ago.

"This woman, I swear," he said and patted Daniel's back. "How can you not love this woman?"

But the twenty-year-old man's gaze said only one thing. „You're insane, you idiot. Just wait till I find a way to kill you!”

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Cora snapped, because Regina had problems with unbuttoning her dress. But when she saw that the girl did nothing, she pushed her on the bed and got rid of her clothes herself.

Both men turned their gaze, ashamed that they were watching something they should not be watching. Something that should not have happened in the first place.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, my dear Alexander," the woman said and waved her hand to make him look at her. "Just look at what your brother could see."

Thanatos could not help but laugh out loud, because Daniel was screaming something, although no sound left his throat, and was waving his hands in all directions. He was so mad and if he had a chance he would kill Cora for this.

"What happened? Aren't you interested?" she continued with a cruel smile as she dragged her daughter to him, because he fought with her magic that forced him to look at them. "Maybe you should try her, hm? It looks like she doesn't mind sleeping with men. Besides I'm sure she will enjoy sleeping with you, too. Who knows, maybe you're even better than your brother."

"What do you think, Daniel, is he a better lover than you?" Death asked with a smirk, and Daniel only looked at him with hatred. "I'm just curious, lad, don't look at me like that."

"Mother, please..."

"Oh, but Regina, dear... don't play prude now," the woman interrupted her as she gently brushed the hair that hid the girl's breast. "Little whores, like you, have no right to pretend to be innocent."

The princess said nothing, just bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. She knew that her face was red from embarrassment, because no one had ever humiliated her like that.

"Just look, dear, even your lover’s brother cannot look at someone as disgusting and pathetic as you," she hissed to her ear. "You foolish girl."

And then, without any warning, she pushed her back to the bed.

Daniel’s eyes opened widely in surprise when he saw a whip appearing in the woman's hand and once again tried to reach the ball. Hell no! He would not let anyone touch his wife. Over his dead body.

"You're already dead, please, don't forget this."

"Now, let me show you how little sluts are treated," said Cora as she tied Regina's hands to the bed and then looked at Alexander before raising her hand.

The girl hissed when the whip met her naked back for the very first time, but before she even had a chance to move, she was hit again, again and again. After the sixth strike she began to sob, and after the ninth she could not help but start crying, although she didn’t want to. However, no one – but the two brothers, her mother and Death – could hear her, because Cora had put a silencing spell in the room.

Some time later, after another hit – and she had no idea how many times she had already been hit – it was impossible to tell who cried the most. Regina, who was unable to scream anymore and all she felt was soreness, Alexander, who was forced to watch all that, or Daniel, who felt as if his heart was broken, because his wife was in pain because of him, because they slept together?

"Have you had enough, you little whore?" the woman asked a few moments later, when her daughter stopped screaming.

Regina could not say anything, so she only nodded slightly. She was in pain and all she wanted was to disappear.

"Use words, Regina," she scolded her. "A princess always answers the questions."

"I ha-ave had e-enough, mother," the eighteen-year-old girl whispered quietly. "No more, please."

"Will you let another man touch you?"

"N-no, mother, I won't."

"Well, you just earned another twenty strokes for lying," Cora said, smirking. "Because once you're married you _will_ allow your husband to touch you."

The princess did not have the strength to scream when the whip met her back again. Daniel, on the other hand, swore loudly in his head, much to Thanatos' amusement. Alexander, however, stood with his head lowered, once the spell that forced him to look at Regina stopped working, and did not dare to look at his friend. He felt ashamed that he had seen her naked. He felt as if he had stolen her innocence from her, even though he had not touched her. Also, he felt like trash, because he allowed Cora to hurt her.

"I have to talk with my daughter alone," the woman said and turned toward the blond-haired man, whom she ignored most of the time and waved her hand toward him. "You may leave now."

The older Lucas said nothing, just bowed deeply and left the room as soon as possible. When his brother saw that, he frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"She erased his memories of this situation," Thanatos answered his unasked question. "He thinks she said that she is sorry for your death."

The man just snorted, or at least he tried to since he was still silenced. However, he looked into the orb once more, because Cora spoke again.

"There's no need to cry, Regina, it's over," she said gently as she untied the girl's hands and sat down at the edge of the bed. Daniel, shocked, had to collect his jaw from the floor. After everything she had done to her daughter, he did not expect her to act like that. "It's over."

Regina only sniffed and involuntarily laid her head on her mother's knees. The woman began stroking her hair and healed her wound on the head. The girl did not want to be near her parent anymore, but right now she really needed comfort and Cora was the only available person.

"I'm sorry, mama," the black-haired princess whispered and looked at her mother. Tears were still visible in her big, brown eyes, and her back hurt like hell, but she tried to ignore the pain. She knew better than to show her that she was hurting. "I'm sorry I let you down."

It was not a lie, but it was not the truth either. Regina did not regret that she had married Daniel and lost her virginity with him, but she was disappointed that she had failed her mother again. She might have been afraid of her most of the time, but she really wanted to make her proud, because maybe then her mother could finally love her. Maybe she really was as pathetic as Cora thought.

"I know, my dear, I know," she nodded and covered her daughter's still naked bottom. Not that she cared about it now, but still. "But soon you'll have a chance to redeem yourself."

Both Regina and Daniel looked at the woman. While the girl was curious, the man thought that his mother-in-law was insane.

"How, mother?"

"Snow's father, King Leopold, will propose to you tonight," the witch said with a smile. "And you'll say yes."

"But I..."

"You just said you were sorry, Regina," she interrupted her sternly. The princess bit her lip and wanted to lower her head, but her mother grabbed her chin and forced her head to stay up. "Your grandfather and your father have already determined all the details with the King," she looked her in the eyes. "This marriage will unite two of the biggest kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest, dear, and I won't let you ruin this. Do you have any idea what would happen if you said no? How many people could be hurt because of that? Because of _you?_ Because you were a little selfish girl?"

The tone of her voice was so serene that both spouses were surprised. Only Thanatos smiled suspiciously as he knew what would happen next.

"No, mother, I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Good girl," Cora nodded and looked at Regina's back. Her whip had not left any marks; she knew that she should not disfigure her daughter's beauty, so she had enchanted the whip to cut the meat under the skin instead. "Good girl."

The eighteen-year-old hissed, because the woman put her hand on her back and made it hurt even more. Why did her mother hate her so much?

"Mother, please, stop!"

Thanatos smirked and looked at his guest who was yelling something really disrespectful at the woman. If only she could hear it...

The woman got up and, grabbing her daughter's hair once again, she led her to the mirror. The girl closed her eyes, because she really could not look at herself now, with her mother making her feel so dirty.

"Today you'll accept the proposal and in a week from now you will be a Queen," she muttered to her ear and then added with a smirk. "If you refuse, I will rip your lover's niece's heart out and crush it in front of you. And then I'll tell everyone what kind of dirty whore you are."

 _Fucking, manipulative_ _bitch_ _!_ Daniel swore in his mind and Death smirked before picking up the ball and hiding it back in the locker. Then he undid all the spells.

"I hate you!" the young man yelled and attacked Death as soon as he could move. "How dare you laugh when my wife is in pain! How dare you let Cora hurt her! You said that her sphere is your greatest treasure and you treat her like nothing!"

"I like your attitude, lad," Thanatos chuckled, ignoring his attack. "And you're right. She's my greatest treasure and it's why I allow her mother to do this. She must be broken."

"You're a psycho!"

But Death ignored him and transferred them into another room. When Daniel saw that besides a throne, nothing else was there, he frowned. He looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you showing me your throne?"

"It's not my throne," the owner of this place said and walked toward the object. "This belongs to my sovereign, the Ruler of the Darkness."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that there is someone more powerful than you?"

He was shocked, because it was not something he expected. He always thought that Death did not have a master above itself.

"Indeed there is," Thanatos nodded and looked him in the eyes. "But this place will be empty for many years."

"Why?" Daniel asked, although he was almost sure that he knew the answer.

"Because the Darkness cannot triumph as long as the source of Light is untouched," the man started, his voice sounding emotionless. "Because the Ruler of Darkness cannot sit on its throne as long as the purest of them all exists."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a really great day for the kingdom and everyone was excited, because after more than five years the kingdom would once again have a Queen. That was right. That day everyone was waiting for another royal wedding and also wanted to see the bride. Because rumor had it that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Many people, coming from all parts of the kingdom, were standing out of the cathedral where the wedding was going to take place. Only a few of them were lucky enough to get inside, because the interior was fully booked for the royal families and other noble people. They did not complain though. They did not complain, because they wanted to see their new Queen no matter what.

However, there was one problem. She did not want to be visible.

The very beautiful black-haired girl, Regina, the future bride, stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly ahead, while servants put the wedding dress on her. She was grimacing from time to time, because her back still hurt – oh. Cora enjoyed her being in pain as punishement for her mistakes – but Regina knew better than to show any weakness. Her mother did not tolerate such behaviour (well, her mother did not tolerate anything related to her. Sometimes she wondered why the woman even gave a birth to her and also, what kind of crime she had committed that she now had to have Cora as her mother. No one deserved to have her as their mother).

"I have to admit that you've done a great job here," the girl froze for a moment when she heard her mother's voice and was almost certain that her heart stopped beating. She had no idea what the woman was doing there; she hoped not to see her before the ceremony. "My daughter looks very beautiful in this dress."

The three maids bowed deeply before the guest and Cora smiled at them. However, the future Queen knew that her smile was fake. She was not born yesterday. She was aware that her mother liked pretending being a loving parent, while her true colours manifested when they were alone. Not even her father knew what was going on behind the closed door of their mansion during her „lessons”. And it was nothing pleasant. Her body knew it too well.

"I would like to talk with my daughter alone," the woman said, fake smile still on her lips. "May you leave us alone?"

Regina's mind was screaming for help, because the women bowed again before her mother and then before her, and left the room almost immediately, leaving her at the mercy of Cora. And she was one hundred percent sure that the woman did not know the meaning of this word.

There was a moment of silence. Mother and daughter looked at each other carefully, measuring each other. It was a competition to them, which Cora of course won. Regina was not brave enough to look at her mother any longer, so she lowered her head.

"Tell me, my love, how's your back?" Her question seethed with venom and the smile turned into a victorious smirk. "Are you in pain?"

All Regina wanted to do was snort and roll her eyes, since it was obvious that she was in pain, but in the very last moment she stopped herself. She knew that her mother wanted to provoke her and she could not let her win the war, especially since she had already let her win the battle. Not this time.

"Not as much as in the beginning," she started, raising her lips in a small smile. "Thank you for asking, mother."

Cora walked toward her, watching her daughter carefully and then put her hand on Regina's cheek. The princess froze for a moment, but almost immediately changed her attitude. She knew better. She should not let her mother see her discomfort, unless she wanted to be penalized. Her mother never tolerated such behaviour.

"I punished you only because I love you, my dear," the woman said as she still had her hand on her daughter's cheek. "You're my only child. I want all the best for you."

"I know, mother," Regina agreed and looked into her mother’s eyes, although it was still hard for her to maintain eye contact. Especially since she was going to lie now. "And I'm pleased that you showed me what I did wrong. I really have no idea what I was thinking when I let Daniel touch me."

Although she did not mean it, her heart hurt like hell. She loved her husband and the only thing she regretted was that she had not died instead, or at least with him. She would have been happier that way.

"I'm glad that you learned your lesson, Regina," Cora nodded shortly. "Because my heart always aches when you don't behave like a good girl and I have to punish you."

The future bride bit her tongue in the very last moment. She wanted to say that it was not the truth and her mother liked punishing her for no reason, but it was pointless. She was already in pain, forced to marry a man she did not love (bloody politics) a week after losing her husband and she knew that the woman would punish her even now. And she really did not want to be in even more pain at her own wedding.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"I know, dear, you've been forgiven," the witch said and looked at the crown on her daughter’s head. "And soon everything will change for the better."

There was a moment of silence. The older woman smirked, walking toward the huge mirror, while the princess unknowingly put her hand on her belly as if she thought about what would happen in a few hours. Her mother addressed the issue of her virginity (and it hurt so much... even more than flogging what seemed to be imposible) and the King would never know that his wife was not pure during their wedding night.

The wedding night.

Regina shuddered at the thought of it. She had known her future husband for a very long time and she thought he was a great person, but he was old enough to be her grandfather (in fact King Leopold was the same age as her grandfather) and... no. Thinking about it made her sick. Besides, her Daniel died only a week ago. She could not imagine sleeping with another man while she still missed her lover.

"I talked with Snow White before I came here," the princess turned toward her mother almost immediately when she heard the name of her future stepdaughter. It could not result in something good. "I am so proud that soon she'll join our family."

"Are you, mother?" She did not believe her. Cora had known Snow as long as she did and they barely talked with each other. Mostly because Regina kept the girl away from her mother (she would not let this woman anywhere near the younger princess as long as she breathed), but Cora was Cora and you could never be sure about anything with her.

"Indeed," the woman said with a smirk and approached her again. "Who would not want such a wonderful girl in the family?"

Regina said nothing, but her eyes were carefully observing her mother. She could tell that she was up to something, but the problem was... she had no idea what her mother was planning. However, she did not like her sudden interest in Snow.

"You're right, mother," the girl finally said, nodding shortly. "She's a wonderful girl."

"It's a shame I can't say the same about you," Cora shook her head as she touched the princess's cheek. "You're as far from being perfect as possible. Sometimes I wonder what I have done to have someone like you as my daughter."

Regina intended to say that she asked herself the same question, because she really had no idea what she did to deserve a mother as Cora, but she ended up bitting her tongue in the last moment. She realized that it would not bring anything good. She should keep her emotions and thoughts ~~for~~ to herself. For her – and others’ – good. Besides, the woman's words hurt her more that she was willing to admit. She really sought her mother's approval but she was never enough for Cora.

The girl put the hands on her belly once more and marching to the other side of the room, she missed the witch’s smirk. Her mother knew very well how to make a mess in her head without even trying.

"I want you to be proud of me..."

"I know, my dear, and you're on the right way," the woman started, still smirking. "All you must do is marry the King."

The future bride felt tears appear in her eyes and turned toward her guest, almost crying.

"Mama, please, I don't want to marry the King," she knew that it was pointless, but she decided to try one last time anyway. "I don't want this life."

"I thought you were done with that nonsense, Regina," Cora started threateningly, grabbing her daughter's chin. "I thought you said you wanted to be a good girl and make me proud."

"I did, but..."

"Then why – for once – can't you do as you were told? Why do you always have to make everything so hard?" The witch shook her head, sighing heavily. "I had such high hopes... but you, foolish girl, you disappointed me again."

The princess groaned as her mother released her quite brutally and began rubbing her chin. Her mother's grip was very strong. In the meantime Cora walked toward the mirror again.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked a few moments later, showing her daughter a box she was now holding. "Do you know what is inside?"

The woman did not wait for an answer and took off the cover as soon as she had finished her sentence. Regina cried out when she saw what it was.

The box contained a heart.

"I warned you that if you refused to marry the King, I would rip the heart of your lover’s niece out," she started, clearly amused by seeing the horror in her daughter's eyes. "But then I realized that ripping Snow's heart out was a much better solution."

"It's not her heart," Regina whispeared in fear. "It cannot be hear heart. Mother, please, tell me you didn't rip her heart out!"

The future bride was so afraid that she did not care that someone had actually lost their heart. In that moment all that mattered was to make sure that both Snow and Ruby were safe, with their hearts intact.

"Do you want to find out?" Cora smirked, taking the vital organ out of the box. "Should I crush it now or you'll start being an obedient daughter and for once do what you should do?"

The princess stood speechless, staring at the heart. She was always frightened when she saw one. However, she nodded almost immediately, after hearing the woman's words.

"I'll be good, mother," Regina whispered. "I promise, just return the heart to its owner, please."

"Oh, but it only depends on you, my dear. If you're a good girl, I will do it. But if you're not... then I will crush it. Understood?"

"Yes, mother, I do," the princess answered quietly, refusing to look at her interlocutor. "And I won't disappoint you. Not this time."

"You’d better not," the witch nodded sharply, hiding the heart into the box. Her moves were carefully watched. Then she waved her hand and it disappeared. "Now come. I promised Snow that you would see her before the wedding."

 

***

 

"Regina!"

A girlish voice reverberated like an echo, as soon as Regina entered the room where one very impatient princess waited for her. Snow ran to her, but she did not dare to hug her as if she was afraid that she would wrinkle her dress. The girl, however, knew that her mother, who stood behind her, had something to do with it. In the meantime, the four knights who were there too, bowed deeply before her.

"Good afternoon, Snow," Regina greeted politely as she put her hand on the girl's cheek. "You look very beautiful, my dear."

"And you look stunning," the eleven-year-old whispered timidly. "The maids did tell me that you were the most beautiful bride in the Enchanted Forest, but that's an understatement. You're the most beautiful bride in all the realms."

"You're very courteous, child," Cora joined the conversation and Regina knew that she said that only to make her feel worse. "I'm glad that soon we'll be a real family."

The younger princess said nothing, just smiled brightly hearing the woman's words. This poor thing had no idea what was going on around her and really thought that the witch was honest with her.

"May you leave us alone, mother?" Regina asked politely a few moments later, looking at the woman. "There are a few things that I want to discuss with Snow before the wedding."

"Of course, my love," Her mother smiled in a fake way once again and with that she left the room.

The eighteen-year-old was aware that the woman was not happy, but as soon as she closed the door behind her, she put her hand on the girl's chest, sighing with relief when she felt her heartbeat. Then she hugged her future stepdaughter tightly. The heart definitely did not belong to Snow.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked with a small smile. She was so happy that her friend was there, that she did not notice that she had put her hand on her chest.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason to hold you in my arms?"

"No."

"Then don't talk, just hug me back, dear," she said with a smirk.

The eleven-year-old did as she was told almost immediately. Regina winced slightly, because of her back that still hurt, but returned the gesture. In the meantime, the knights exchanged glances. It was not a secret that the princesses were very fond of each other.

"Now, dear, answer my question," the future Queen started, once their hug was over. "How many brides have you seen besides me that you think I'm the most beautiful bride in the all the realms?"

Snow smiled sheepishly as she realized what the teenager meant. The truth was that Regina was the first bride she had the opportunity to see.

"You know... a few."

"Well, right..." The eighteen-year-old gently flicked the child's nose, smiling slightly. "Let's say that I believe you, dear. However, we should go. We cannot let your father wait, can we?"

"Of course not!" The younger princess grinned. "I'm sure he’s looking forward to seeing you just as much as I would."

The future Queen said nothing, just looked at the four knights and nodded. It was time to face her fate.

 

***

 

She thought that she would be able to handle it. She thought that everything would be fine. But she was wrong. Once the church's door opened, she forgot how to breathe. Then for a moment she wished to stop the ceremony and cancel the wedding, because she was too afraid. But the words could not leave her throat – she was too scared that her mother would really crush the heart. Her legs kept walking against her will and a small smile appeared on her lips as she passed from the church's hall, although her mind was screaming for help. Her anxiety had to hit her just now.

In that very moment she had no control over her own body. She felt as if someone had cast a spell on her (oh, she would love to blame her mother for that), but she just knew that it was all because of her fears.

Because being the Queen was not something she wanted to be.

Tears appeared in her eyes once again, but she kept walking with her head high. She was a princess and soon she would be a Queen. Of course she could make a good face to a very bad game. After all it was nothing new to her.

But then she saw her mother in the crowd.

When she saw the victorious smile on her face, for a short moment she felt happy. She felt happy because for once her mother was really proud of her as she was finally a good girl. The good girl her mother always wanted her to be.

Regina slowed her walk slightly.

It was not her dream. She never wanted to be a Queen and no one could force her to be one. It was her life and she would not marry someone she did not love. Even if it cost her her life. Because she could not be a Queen. She just could not.

 _And what about the poor person whose heart your mother ripped out?_ She heard a mysterious voice in the back of her head. _Will you_ _let this witch crush it? How can you even look_ _yourself_ _in the mirror knowing how selfish you are?_

The act of breathing became difficult, but nobody noticed. The people were too busy admiring her beauty to see what kind of tragedy their future Queen faced in her head.

Before Regina had a chance to do anything, she reached the altar and the King gave her his hand. She accepted it and then bowed before him. Less than fifteen seconds later the priest started the ceremony.

But Regina did not listen.

In fact, she was arguing with the voices in her head, since they both had solid arguments. The first one was calling her a selfish girl who did not care about others. It did not like that she even considered running away while she knew that her mother had someone's heart in her posession and that she could hurt her loved ones for that. The second one, however, was saying that it was not the truth and she had the right to live her own life. She spent her whole life

under her mother's supervision and her mother even decided who her future husband would be (and Regina did not want to get married. She wanted to have her dear Daniel back. He was the only person she could love that way).

She was stuck in the middle of the battle.

"I do," she heard the King's voice which caught her by surprise, because she was too busy listening to the voices in her head.

"And do you, princess Regina," the priest began, so she looked at him, "promise to take King Leopold to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

She turned her head and looked into the King's eyes. They were brown, just like hers, and all she could see in them was kindness. Just like when he proposed to her.

The girl once again forgot how to breathe and her hands, which he held, began to shake slightly. Tears appeared in her eyes. Again.

She had known the King for a long time and he had been nothing but kind and nice to her (and she liked him, too), but she did not love him. Because he was not her Daniel.

"I..." But she was not able to say „can't”.

In fact she was not able to say anything, because the words were stuck in her throat and she wanted to disappear, especially when she saw her mother's icy gaze.

Great. She managed to disappoint her once more.

 _It's time to take control of your life, Regina,_ said the second voice in her head. _Your mother cannot force you to marry someone you don't love. She cannot control you forever._

 _You selfish girl!_ The first voice screamed. _Think about this innocent heart she has. Think about your niece, Ruby... Think about Snow!_

_Don't listen to him, dear. You don't even know if that person is still alive. The only person you need to care about is you!_

_MURDERER!_ The first voice was not going to give up and she did everything she could to not cover her eyes. She could cry in any moment. _You are a selfish murderer!_

The princess looked at the King, breathing heavily. Notwithstanding, no one, but her mother and the King, who still watched her gently, saw it.

She knew what she should do.

Her brain told her to ran away and take care of herself. However, her heart told her to accept the marriage and save the innocent life, even if that meant being in a marriage she did not want to be in.

The girl took a deep breath and opened her mouth to give people the answer they wanted to hear.

"I do."

Her words were like a whisper, although the church was so quiet that everyone heard them. Her mind began screaming, because it lost the game. And her heart...

Her heart was bleeding from a small crack that had just been created.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's eyes grew wide as she realized what she just said. She wished to take it back, but it was too late. The blue stream of light entwined their hands and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, although everyone could see it before that happened.

 _No!_ the second voice cried desperately, and she quietly agreed with it. The marriage was completed before witnesses and was blessed by the heavens, and now the only way to break it was the death of one of the spouses. And despite everything she did not want to die (although that thought crossed her mind not once. But she had to be strong for Snow and for Ruby. The girls needed her – or maybe she was the one who needed them?). The King was always nice and kind to her and she was not a monster to wish him death. Besides, he was Snow's father and the girl had already lost one parent.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife," she heard as the priest started, "you may kiss the bride, Your Majesty."

The girl raised her head and once again looked into the brown eyes of the King.

The man made a small step toward her and it cost her much to stay still. He was her husband and her King and from now on she belonged to him. Regina shivered slightly, feeling his hand on her cheek. Daniel used to do the same thing when he wanted to kiss her. But right now that person was not her Daniel.

The former princess closed her eyes and a few seconds later she felt a gentle kiss on her lips. That made her feel sick.

The kiss itself was not as bad as she thought it would be, but... Her second husband was in the same age as her grandfather and she really did not want to kiss someone in the same age as King Xavier. Besides, Leopold was not her beloved one. It was not Daniel's lips that met hers and that hurt her even more.

Her treacherous mouth, the same mouth that kissed her dear Stable Boy and said „I love you” to him a week ago, was now joined with someone else's. She had betrayed the memory of Daniel.

 _You are innocent, Regina,_ she heard the second voice once again. It seemed that it reigned over its emotions. _Your lover is dead. You did_ not _betray him._

 _She married another man just a week after his death!_ This time the first voice, the same which wanted her to marry the King and which did not mind calling her a murderer, was crying. _Oh, heavens. She will forget him, soon!_

 _She did it only because her parents and grandfather forced her into it!_ The second voice was angry. She could tell. _Or maybe you've forgotten that Cora is in possession of someone's heart? Oh, wait. You remember. That's why you stopped Regina from running away!_

Regina was so lost in her thoughts that she did not know what was happening in the church (and people started clapping. She would never understad why, but well, who could understand them) and actually she did not care about it. At all. Because why should she care about that? She did not want the wedding in the first place so... yes. That was their problem now.

Before the girl had the chance to realize what was going on around her, she found herself marching toward the door with Leopold on her side. She lowered her head and saw that their hands were entwined. The girl frowned, because in fact she was the one who was practically glued to his hand. She smiled apologetically and loosened the grip.

The King smiled back and then they both looked at a smiling Snow, who was right behind her. Regina's lips betrayed her once more, because when she saw how happy the younger girl was, she started smiling at people, too. However, her eyes were still sad.

The eighteen-year-old practically jumped when she heard the cheers of the crowd as soon as they left the cathedral, and almost had a heart attack when she realized how many people had come. She was informed, of course, that people had come to see her from all parts of the kingdom, but she thought the maids were kidding when they said that. Because she did not expect so many subjects would be there to see her. According to her mother she was nothing but a failure.

Regina really had no idea what was going on around her, but she was grateful that they got in the carriage almost immediately, because soon they were on their way to the Dark Palace, her new home (or as she preferred to say – her new prison), where they would celebrate that... very happy day.

A happy day for the kingdom, but heartbreaking for her. Because from that day nothing would be as it used to be.

 

***

 

The wedding party was magnificent. The cooks succeeded in making the day extra special by preparing truly delicious meals. And although all of them were sumptuous, all glory belonged to the cake. All guests – without any exceptions – fell in love with the wedding cake.

The cake presented two castles. Regina's grandfather's castle and the castle of her new husband. The buildings – made of chocolate – were interconnected by a stone bridge (made of white chocolate). Two statuettes representing the bride and the groom stood in the middle of it. Regina immediately realized what the construction of the cake meant. The connection of the two largest kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest.

When the new Queen saw the cake for the very first time, she burst into tears. No one commented on this unexpected behaviour. Everyone thought the bride was moved. Regina, however, cried not because the cake was beautiful (and it was), but because she had a feeling that her heart just broke. One more time.

Even the cake reminded her that from now on she was a prisoner of politics. And that her Daniel was replaced by a beautiful crown on her head. A crown which people envied and the one she would have given away for her freedom.

Because being the Queen was not her dream.

"May I have this dance with you, my dear?"

Shortly after the meal there was time for dancing. The first dance was for the bride and groom, of course. Regina all this time fought with tears, imagining that she was in the arms of Daniel, and not in the arms of the King. She also tried to ignore the gaze of the invited guests who watched even her slightest movement. She really did not like being observed.

It was the only dance she danced. As soon as the music stopped, the young Queen excused herself and left the dance floor. She headed toward the table and sat back in her seat. Her new husband said nothing, just nodded slightly and began dancing with his smiling daughter. That day Snow White was the happiest child in the world.

Regina sighed heavily, lowering her head.

She would like to be happy, too. After all, that night was her wedding night and the bride should not be sad. But she could not. She could not be happy, because her heart was broken. She lost her dear Daniel just a week ago and it all was too fresh. In fact the perfect time for her to be happy was never.

Because Daniel had been her happiness.

The girl jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and in the very last moment she stopped herself from crying. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had no idea that her father was behind her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, daddy, everything is fine, you just scared me," she forced herself to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to dance with my beautiful daughter," the man said, sitting next to her. He knew that something was bothering the girl, but he did not know what. At first he thought that maybe Regina was not happy that she had to marry the King, but Cora explained to him that it was not the reason and their daughter felt blessed that the man chose her over other girls and women. Then why was his baby girl so sad? Did it have something to do with the death of the stable boy?

"I don't want to dance, daddy," she wailed like a small child and it cost her much to not cross her arms. Besides she was lucky that no one but her father, was around or else they would think that she was crazy.

"It's your wedding, dear," Prince Henry started quietly. "You should have fun and not sit alone here."

"I don't want to have fun. And I'm not alone, because you're here with me," she said ironically and this time she crossed her arms. That was a big mistake.

"Regina..."

"You're acting like a child," the young Queen froze, hearing her mother's voice behind her. She did not know when the woman appeared, but she knew she was in big trouble. "And you're very rude toward your father."

"I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't want to, Regina," the woman said, putting a hand on her daughter's back. The girl barely prevailed over the whining, because her back started hurting even more. "What matters is what you said."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, dear," the witch said, her voice dripping artificial compassion. But her hands were still on Regina's back. And her daughter really hated that. "Now be a good girl and give your father the pleasure of dancing with him."

"Yes, mother," the former princess agreed. She was unable to do anything in order to stop the pain. She did not want to feel it anymore.

Regina accepted her father's hand and got up from her place. She did not dare to look at her mother and missed the moment, when the woman smirked right after Henry kissed her cheek. That poor man had no idea what kind of monster his wife really was.

As soon as father and daughter found themselves on the dance floor, all heads turned in their direction. That was the second dance the new Queen was going to dance today. And the girl really hated that.

During the dance she felt the stares of all of the guests, which made her feel even worse. She did not like when people looked at her – and it was weird, because most of the members of the royal families liked attention – because in those moments she felt like a puppet and not like a human.

Why could not everyone leave her alone?

"Can I ask for the next dance?"

Father and daughter turned their heads at the same time. They saw the King, standing next to them.

"Of course," the man said, and before she could even react, he excused himself, walking back to his wife who just smiled seeing him.

Regina forced herself to smile once again, hating that she had to be there, and bowed before her husband. She really did not want to be there. She did not want to be in the presence of people. She wanted to be alone in her room; mourning Daniel.

"Something is bothering you lately," the King whispered into her ear, not wanting anyone to hear it. Not that they would hear his words anyway, but he preferred not to risk it.

The girl raised her head, frowning.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

That was not something she expected to hear and it made her confused. What was the King talking about?

"I’ve known you since you were a ten-year-old, Regina," the man started, raising his lips in a small smile. "You have always been cheerful, but recently you're barely smiling. Does it have something to do with our marriage?"

Her mind started screaming „yes”, however, her mouth stayed closed. The marriage itself was not a problem. Losing her Daniel was. How could she blame the man for something what was not his fault? He was not responsible for her first husband's death. No one was.

Nevertheless, her heart was broken.

Ashamed, she turned her head, biting her bottom lip. She could not believe that she thought – no matter if it was just for one short moment – that she should blame the King for her misery. Regina knew that the man was – just like her – the pawn in her mother's game. After all, Cora always wanted her to be the Queen.

"I understand," Leopold said, seeing her reaction. He was not a fool. His wife was a young, very beautiful woman, and he was old enough to be Regina’s grandfather. Who could blame her for that?

"This is not the reason," the new Queen muttered, forcing herself to look at her husband. "But please, Your Majesty, don't make me say this."

"We all have our secrets, Regina," the man started, smiling. "You're allowed to have yours."

The girl said nothing, just smiled back, putting her head on his chest. Maybe... just maybe the marriage would not be that bad.

Maybe.

 

****

 

Minutes turned into hours and the wedding became more pleasant, and even the teenager began to smile. Not much, but still.

The bride was sitting on her usual place, with one of her hands placed on her other arm. The King was sitting next to her, rubbing her hand with a gentle motion of his thumb.

The young Queen was grateful for that.

She took a glass of red wine from the table, looking into it. She had not drunk much. Her glass was nearly full. But it was not her fault that she did not feel like drinking.

She lifted her head, hearing footsteps. Johanna, the superior of the servants and the former nanny of Princess Snow White approached them, bowing.

"Something happened, Johanna?" the King asked quietly, looking at her. The woman shook her head.

"Nothing bad happened, Your Majesty, but the princess refused to go to bed," the maid looked at her, then back at the King. "She said she is not tired, and will sit here until the end."

Regina turned her head toward where her stepdaughter was. The eleven-year-old sat at the table with her royal friends (who had just laughed at something) and the Queen could say that the girl was tired. Even from her seat she was able to see Snow's sleepy eyes.

The bride heard as her husband sighed.

Snow White had promised him that she would go to bed at a decent hour.

"Allow me, Your Majesty," Regina grabbed his hand, seeing that he intended to get up. "I will put her to sleep."

Both the King and the maid looked at her. It was not a secret that the princess was stubborn and did not like to go to bed early, especially when others could stay longer. But the young Queen knew that very well, of course. After all, she had put the girl to bed more than once.

She chuckled when the King nodded, wishing her good luck. Luck certainly would be useful for the challenge with that little monster.

The teenager went to the table where her stepdaughter sat along with her friends, knowing that she was watched by many pairs of eyes. But this time it did not bother her.

"Well, well, aren't you gamblers?" she said with a smile, looking at the young princesses and the young princes, placing her hands on the shoulders of Snow. "Who is winning?"

"James," said everyone, looking at the fifteen-year-old son of King George. The boy shrugged, shuffling the cards with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that I'm the best."

"Or that you're a good cheater," Regina added casually. The prince only raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I did not have the card in my sleeve."

The fifteen-year-old quickly looked to the sleeves of his shirt and then indignantly looked at her when he found nothing. The Queen only smiled knowingly, massaging the shoulders of her stepdaughter.

"I don't have anything in my sleeves."

"If you hadn’t cheated before, you wouldn't have to check," she started, smirking. "Anyway... can I talk to you for a moment, Snow?"

"Why?" the princess asked, frowning. However she did as she was told. A few seconds later the former friends – now members of the family – sat at an empty table in the corner of the room. "What do you want? Did my father send you? I told Johanna that I'm not sleepy."

As soon as she finished the sentence, Snow yawned widely, much to Regina's amusement.

"Of course you're not sleepy, dear," the young Queen started gently, grabbing her hand. "But I am."

"You are?" the girl asked, opening her eyes. She did not expect to hear something like that. She thought that her father had sent Regina to make her go to bed.

"Yes, honey, I am tired," the eighteen-year-old said, nodding. And it was not a lie. She was tired. "I want to go to sleep but I thought... that maybe you'd want me to tell you a bedtime story. But since you're not tired... well, maybe another time," she said, kissing her stepdaughter's forehead before she got up from her seat. "Good night, Snow. I'll see you in the morning."

And with those words the young Queen slowly walked toward the door, not looking at anyone. However, before she was able to cross the threshold, she was caught by the hand. She did not even have to turn her head to know that it was Snow.

"Can you tell me „The Prince and his Queen”, please?"

"Of course, darling. I'll tell you any fairy tale you want."

And with that the Queen and the princess left the ballroom. But before they did, Regina looked at her husband, smiling slightly. Her stepdaughter would never know that she was tricked.

 

***

 

Snow was sitting on the bed with difficulty prevailing over her fatigue, as the delicate hands of Regina combed her hair. She was very tired, but did not want to show that to the other girl. Besides, Regina promised her a fairy tale, and she loved to listen as she was telling the stories. She had a real talent for telling them.

A few moments later the young Queen put the hairbrush on the nightstand.

"Lie down comfortably, my dear," she said calmly. As soon as Snow did as she was told, she covered her with sheets, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So „The Prince and the Queen”, yes?"

"Yes, please."

Regina smiled softly.

"Once upon a time, in the fabulous castle, lived a young princess..." the eighteen-year-old began quietly, looking into her daughter's eyes. The child tried to listen to her, but before she could start the third sentence, the princess was already asleep.

As soon as Regina heard Snow's calm breathing, her smile went down from her face, and her eyes once again became sad.

"Don't worry, my little princess," she said softly, leaning towards the girl. "Your story will end better than mine. I promise."

And with that she kissed the child's forehead and got up. She headed for the exit, blowing out the candles in the room before leaving.

 

***

 

Regina returned to the wedding party a few minutes later, smiling again. She could not allow people to see her suffering. She had already let them see too much.

The party took on. However, as it was with the weddings, each was supposed to end with a wedding night. So it was time.

Regina sat at the edge of the bed, breathing with difficulty, while the King watched her intently. The girl’s thoughts were in a battle in her head. She did not want to sleep with the man. While the age difference was not a problem (or rather the main problem, because it was still disgusting. Regina kept thinking about sleeping with her own grandfather and it was not helping), she could not bring herself to have sex just a week after losing Daniel. It would be a desecration of his memory. But she knew she would have to.

She was the bride. She was the Queen. She had to be obedient to her King. Even if she did not want to. Why couldn’t she die instead of her husband?

"Regina?"

She shuddered, hearing the voice of Leopold.

"Is everything alright?" the King continued.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the girl replied, turning to him. She tried to smile, but that did not work out. "I’m alright."

The King said nothing. He only stared at her for a few moments.

"You're shaking," he finally started. "Is something wrong? Are you afraid of something?"

The girl did not answer. What should she tell him? That she did not want to sleep with him because the love of her life was dead? Or maybe that she was not a virgin? Oh... the King would probably be furious if he found out (although her mother had already dealt with that problem. And yet nothing, not even magic, would change the fact that she had lost her virginity with Daniel).

Regina could not control her rising panic. Just thinking about Daniel made her want to cry, and indeed, a few seconds later, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she was saying over and over again, rocking back and forth. The King apparently did not expect such a reaction, but hugged her close. Almost immediately the young Queen buried her face in his chest, still crying. "I am so sorry."

"You do not have to apologize to me for anything."

But Regina ignored him, saying „I'm sorry” over and over again.

"There is something I have to tell you, Your Majesty," the girl began quietly as she finally calmed down.

Leopold looked at her gently.

"Yes?"

"I..." she stopped. She was unable to say it, but she knew that she had to. She had to be honest, no matter what. "I'm not... I'm not a virgin, Your Majesty."

Regina was afraid of the way the man would react. But he just smiled serenely, wiping away the tears which were rolling down her cheeks.

"I know."


End file.
